teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Shay'ara Blackclaw
Shay'ara "Shay" Blackclaw is a drow ranger from the poorest and most rural outskirts of Umbravall. She is a character made by Olivia's player when Vahlka's player asked if anyone wanted to make drow characters for Vahlka's backstory. Shay has been played in one shots and AU pick up games/PvP fights but is an NPC in the main Teshol "Heroes of Legend" game. Appearance and Personality Shay is a tiny, waifish drow woman. She has short hair in a pixie cut and bright pink eyes. She generally wears black nightwarden leather armor, but also adorns herself with accessories ranging from an animal collar around her neck, brightly colored ribbons and clips in her hair, and jewelry made from parts of scavenged animals. She wields a black longbow and is accompanied by her extremely fancy hunting spider named Princess, who wears a pink bow. (Which Princess is usually not clarified, but we know we're up to like, at least Princess 3 or 4, since Princess 1 is long dead to a combination of Shay's dangerous lifestyle and terrible spider parenting). Shay's personality is whimsical, unpredictable, and kind of amoral. She's generally cheerful and peppy, though she's also extremely prone to anger and jumps from 0 to murder in a split second. In general, she's kind of a street hoodlum, most of the damage she does is motivated by boredom rather than cruelty. The drow has been described as a "Manic pixie nightmare girl". She has a major weakness to pretty girls and despite her high wisdom is pretty happy to get manipulated by them. The drow also has a habit of taking trophies from her monster kills, which means her house is filled with disgusting junk like half-finished taxidermy and umber hulk carapaces and mummified beholder eyestalks. Shay is absolutely a murder machine with her bow. She's also kind of a moron despite her high wisdom and has no ambition in drow society. She's pretty content to let the rich bitches keep their politics, she just wants to date pretty girls and kill the biggest monsters. Backstory Shay was born to mushroom farmers on the outskirts of Umbravall. She had a gaggle of siblings of various ages and genders. Her home was often attacked by underdark monsters, so she grew up killing all manner of beasts to protect her family and their livilhood. As an adult, she spent some time as a professional monster-hunter and then ended up joining the Nightwardens. At some point, she fell in with Vahlka Shadowbane. The two started dating, primarily because Vahlka trying to protect herself from the assassins being sent after her by her ex-fiance Kiare Feltouch, and Shay was very good at murdering people who tried to kill her girlfriend. Vahlka was also (jean-ralphio voice) technically homeless~~~(end jean-ralphio voice) and wanted to crash at Shay's shitty house. In general their relationship was mostly spent doing drugs and committing minor crimes and generally being awful petulant street rats. Shay had a lot more feelings towards Vahlka than vice versa, but overall Shay was pretty content to be taken advantage of. The two girls worked as Nightwardens together for a bit, but they stopped dating when Vahlka was stationed elsewhere. Other Interesting Facts Shay is, utterly and inexorably, an idiot. * Her Anshi animal was a bobcat. * Like all drow she's a dumpster fire, but like....the dumpster outside Hot Topic Relevant Quotes Category:Minor Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nightwardens